What I wouldn't do
by kokihi
Summary: When Kagome dies, what lenghts will Inuyasha go to in order to get her back? InuyashaXKagome, and a little SangoXMiroku. Rating for Inuyasha's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

The moonless night was cold, and reeked of blood and Miasma. The only sound was the crackling of the fires that consumed the huts of the village, which threatened to spread to the nearby forest. All wildlife and lesser demons had long since fled. One of Naraku's demon puppets patrolled the always of the village, looking for something.

Kagome peeked out the doorway of the burning hut on the outskirts of the village she had taken refuge in. Her green and white school uniform was singed and slightly torn from the battle that was still playing out. Outside, Sango the demon slayer was plastered against another hut's wall with her Hiraikotsu at the ready. Kirara waited by her feet in her small cat form. The monk Miroku slumped on the ground, his face contorted in pain. He had sucked up Naraku's poison insects into his wind tunnel, and was obviously suffering, barely conscious.

Pulling away from the door, and letting the reed curtain fall back into place, Kagome turned to her black haired companion. Inuyasha was fidgeting with his sword, sitting in the corner of the hut.

"Just let me at him. I can take a stupid demon puppet, even if I'm mortal!" He griped.

"Inuyasha, _shush_!" Kagome hissed. "He's right outside."

"Good, lemme at him!" Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet and started toward the door.

"Don't!" Kagome pushed back on his chest. "You can't go out there now! He'll see you in your human form!" Inuyasha stopped and looked down at the girl for a moment.

"Keh..." He turned his back to her and crossed his arms.

"I know you don't want to feel useless, but I'm sure Naraku has been doing this to find out when you become human." Kagome tried to reason. Naraku had been sending demon puppets after them every night for the last two weeks. Before Inuyasha could reply, there was a loud crash. Outside they heard Sango yell "Hiraikotsu!"

"I'll be back." Kagome said quickly, slinging her quiver over her shoulder and picking up her bow.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started, but he was too late. She had already gone. He sighed "...but I can't protect you...keh..." He took up position near the door of the hut, where Kagome had stood to keep watch. Peeking outside, he caught small clips of the battle. Kirara had transformed, and was flying quickly between tentacles that shot out of the demon puppet. Kagome sat on her back, firing sacred arrows at anything Kirara couldn't dodge.

_At least Kirara is there for her..._ Inuyasha thought. He didn't like Kagome fighting without him, but it would be hours before sunrise. He watched Sango's boomerang fly across his narrow field of vision, cutting down more of the tentacles. He wanted to yell at them to attack the demon puppet's body, not the tentacles that would just grow right back.

"Kagome!" Sango's worried voice rose over the sound of battle. Inuyasha tensed. He pulled the reed curtain further open. Kagome had been knocked off of Kirara's back, and lay motionless on the ground. He could feel his blood boil, anger threatened to overtake his senses. Kagome was hurt, and he wasn't protecting her! He let out a low growl. Sango's Hiraikotsu flew over the girl, warding off a few tentacles. It wasn't going to be enough. Inuyasha's grip on his sword, Tessaiga tightened. Sango jumped on Kirara's back, trying to make it to Kagome but they were going too slow. She caught the boomerang and immediately threw it again. The demon puppet knocked it out of the air. It clattered to the ground on the other side of the village. "No!" Sango cursed. Kirara was having a hard time avoiding the demon puppet's attacks.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw one of the demon puppet's tentacles flying directly at Kagome. He cursed. There was no way Sango and Kirara would get to her in time. "Damn it!" He yelled. He threw the reed door out of his way and ran as hard as he could toward Kagome. He wasn't as fast in his human form as he was normally, but he willed his legs to move faster.

"Inuyasha, no!" Sango yelled. It was then she realized what was happening. "Oh no, Kagome! Kirara!"

The demon cat let out a roar and jumped up into the air.

It didn't matter. Inuyasha tried to run faster, but he knew he would be too late.

"Kagome!" He yelled, reaching out toward the girl.

He was too late. The tentacle pierced the girl's abdomen It lifted her up into the air, and flung her at one of the burning huts. Her weight crushed the weakened wall, and the structure collapsed around her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "You bastard!" He turned to the demon puppet and drew Tessaiga. It refused to transform for him in his mortal form, retaining it's rusted katana form.

Suddenly, the tentacles rescinded back into the demon puppet. It let out a deep laugh. "Oh, look who it is. Inuyasha in his human form." It laughed.

"So what, I'll still kill you for hurting Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. His whole body shook with rage.

"If only you hadn't been so weak, you could have easily protected her." The puppet taunted. "Now she's dead, just like that other woman you swore to protect."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha ran at the puppet, but before he could reach it, it shot straight up into the air and faded away, leaving only the sound of Naraku's deep laughter. Inuyasha glared at the spot where the demon puppet had been.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice came from behind him. She had dug the girl out of the debris of the hut, and held her prone form in her arms. "Kagome, wake up!"

Inuyasha turned and started to run toward them. He felt a pulse of demonic energy and stopped. Looking up at the sky, he saw the first lights of dawn poring over the hills. He closed his eyes. With another pulse of demonic power his hair faded from black to white, his fingernails grew into claws, and teeth sharpened into fangs, and his human ears were replaced by white dog ears atop his head. Tessaiga fell from his hand and clattered to the ground. Inuyasha fell to his hands and knees.

"Damn...damn...damn...DAMN!" He yelled, pounding the ground with his fist. "Why _now? _Why couldn't I have transformed sooner?"

He felt a hand on his back and looked up. Sango leaned next to him, a look of pity mixed with sadness and pain in her face.

"Inuyasha..." She said, her voice pained. "She's...she's gone." a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No...no, no, no!" Inuyasha felt a panic sweep over him. He sprang to his feet and ran to Kagome.

Pulling her into his arms, he shook her.

"Kagome, wake up!"

He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Her skin was getting cold. "Kagome...please..." Inuyasha whispered. "Please wake up..." He hugged her close, his tears falling freely now.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh geeze, what have I gotten myself into? I normally write little fluff romance stories, and this is my first attempt at anything actually dramatic, so I hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^;; I would love it if you could leave me some reviews to let me know what you think, what you would like to see happen, what I could improve on etc. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a full days walk back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha had carried Kagome bridal style the whole way. When Sango or Miroku had offered to help, he growled at them, or insisted he could do it. They would exchange pained looks, and continue on in silence. The sun hadn't come out that morning. It was covered by a thick layer of clouds that sprinkled rain down on them, though none of the travelers bothered to seek shelter.

Once they arrived in the village, Inuyasha took Kagome straight to Kaede's hut. He didn't bother announcing himself, shrugging the reed mat that covered the door out of the way with his shoulder, and carefully bringing Kagome inside. The old priestess was barely waking up.

"Hey..." He said.

"Inuyasha, what are ye doing..." She sat up and looked at the half demon "Kagome!"

She was shocked awake She gestured for Inuyasha to bring the girl closer. He moved further into the room and set Kagome down. Kaede got to work checking her out.

"What happened to her?" She asked, examining Kagome's wounds.

Inuyasha looked away in shame. "I...I couldn't protect her...Kagome went to fight Naraku, and I couldn't do anything..." He said, his pain evident in his voice.

"Naraku's demon puppet managed to strike Lady Kagome while Inuyasha was in his mortal form." Miroku said. He and Sango were just entering the hut. "Inuyasha had tried to intercept the blow, but..." Sango started. Inuyasha pushed past the demon slayer and the monk and ran out the door.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango called in unison.

"Leave him be." Kaede said. "Kagome is still alive, though just barely. Her soul still clings to this world."

Miroku and Sango turned to look at the old priestess. She was working on bandaging the wound on Kagome's abdomen. "We haven't the time to worry about him right now. Go and gather some medicinal herbs for me."

"R-right." Miroku said. He turned to Sango. "Shall we go?" Sango nodded and they were off.

* * *

Inuyasha aimlessly dashed through the forest. He wanted to be as far away from everyone as possible. He stopped when he caught a familiar scent.

"Sesshomaru..." He said. That bastard would probably just tell him how weak he was for not even being able to protect one mortal girl, then try to take his sword. Why couldn't he just accept that their father had left him Tessaiga, and left Sesshomaru...

"The Tensega!" Inuyasha jumped into action, running as fast as he could, following his nose until he found his older brother in a clearing. He was sitting with his back against a tree. Jaken was babbling about something that neither brother seemed to care about, and Rin was picking flowers.

Inuyasha walked into the clearing, trying hard to suppress his ego. He had to ask Sesshomaru for help. There was no other way to bring Kagome back. Rin was the first to acknowledge his presence.

"Inuyasha!" She sang. "Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is here!" She dropped the flowers she had picked and started running around the clearing singing "Inuyasha is here!" Sesshomaru leveled his gaze at his half-demon brother.

"What do you want?" He asked pointedly.

"Sesshomaru, I..." He couldn't get it out. Damn his pride! He cursed under his breath and tried again. "I need your help."

Jaken looked infuriated, and spun around.

"How dare you, a lowly half-demon, demand the help of my lord Sesshomaru!" He yelled, waving around his staff.

"Jaken. Silence, or I'll kill you." Sesshomaru said, getting gracefully to his feet.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-My lord!" Jaken stammered, running behind the tree.

"So...what could possibly be important enough for you to ask _me_ for help?" Sesshomaru mused. Inuyasha could tell it wasn't really a question that was meant to be answered. "Could it be that you have failed in your mission yet again?"

"No! I just need your sword!" Inuyasha yelled, trying hard not to insult his older brother. If he did, that would be the end of it. He would never help him, not that there was much chance he would now.

"You have need of the Tensega?" Sesshomaru asked. Though his face showed no emotion, Inuyasha could hear a hint of surprise in his voice. "What use could you have for a sword that can not cut? Unless..." He started walking toward Inuyasha "You _have_ failed, though in a different way than I first assumed."

The words stabbed at Inuyasha, he looked away from his brother and cursed.

"I see." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken came running from behind the tree. "Lord Sesshomaru! Surely you don't intend to help him!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, running over to her protector. She looked up at him, then at Inuyasha.

"ooh! What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why do you look so sad?"

Inuyasha glanced at the little girl. He hadn't realized it, but he was beginning to tear up.

"Keh...never mind!" He leaped out of the clearing and into a nearby tree. Asking Sesshomaru for his help had been a stupid idea. There was no way he was going to help. He hated mortals, and he hated Inuyasha. What would possibly make him want to Help Inuyasha save Kagome?

* * *

Not far from Kaede's village, Sango and Miroku walked along a dirt path leading out of the forest. A light wind danced through the trees. The two had gathered as many herbs as they could carry.

"At least the weather has gotten a bit better." Sango said to break the silence.

"Yes. Hopefully this is a good omen." Miroku nodded.

"I hope Inuyasha is alright..." Sango sighed and stopped walking. "Miroku...if Kagome can't be saved...do you think our journey will end? Do you think Inuyasha will leave us, and the group will disband?"

Miroku turned and looked at the beautiful demon slayer. She looked sad and worried. Her eyes were downcast, and she mindlessly stroked the demon cat she held in her arms.

"Sango..." Miroku couldn't help it. The woman he cared for most looked so sad. He took a hesitant step toward her. When she didn't recoil, he moved closer and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into an embrace.

"It will be alright, Sango. You don't have to worry about a thing. No matter what happens, I will always stay by your side." He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her head. Sango nodded tearfully.

"Thank you, Miroku..." She sad, relaxing into his arms.

Sango rested her head against the monk. She could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. His supprisingly strong arms around her were a huge comfort. He had actually embraced her instead of...then she felt it.

"Miroku..." She whispered.

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku looked down at the girl in his arms.

"YOU LECHEROUS MONK!" She slapped him as hard as she could, leaving a bright read hand print glowing on his cheek. She pushed herself away from him and stormed off, hefting her basket of herbs over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I decided to add a little SangoXMiroku in this chapter, as well as introducing Sesshomaru and his followers (Who, you may have guessed, will be important later on.) Trying to keep Inuyasha in character while asking for help is a lot harder than I thought! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	3. Author note

**Author note: **

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have the whole story planned out, but my puppy escaped, so all of my time has gone to trying to find him. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It's already mostly finished. **


End file.
